The present invention relates to a fiberscope using an image fiber that enables direct transmission of an image through a bundle of aligned filaments. More particularly, the invention relates to such a fiberscope having a freely bendable tip.
Most fiberscopes using an image fiber, inter alia gastroscopes, require frequent change in the direction of the imaging section by external manipulation. The conventional mechanism for meeting this requirement is illustrated in FIG. 5. As seen in that drawing, an image fiber 1 is surrounded by a plurality of node rings 2 which are caused to abut against each other with an intervening central spherical fulcrum 3. Manipulating wires 4 are inserted through the ring nodes 2. The manipulating wires are controlled by the mechanism shown in FIG. 6 so as to permit free bending of the image fiber 1.
One major problem with the fiberscope having the construction described above is its relatively large thickness that results from the use of the node rings 2.
With the recent development of new processes for the production of image fibers, it has become possible to fabricate a very fine and long fiberscope. However, in order to expand the use of such new fiberscope, it is necessary to develop a tip manipulating arrangement adapted to this new fiberscope which is free from the defects mentioned above.